Chapter 2: Valentine Attack
Chapter 2: Valentine Attack is the second chapter from Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The previous chapter is Chapter 1: The Beginning. The next chapter is Chapter 3: Lucks of Rainbow. Sypnosis Almandine and Moldavite fell into a weird aquatic ruin named Aquaberg. Whilst their waiting, they found an unusual pink hearted fish who tries to bite with loveness. To stop the invasion of the Love-Infected Zombie Fishes, They must work together by building The Love-Prevent Machine. Plot Almandine and Moldavite fell into a weird aquatic ruin named Aquaberg. Whilst waiting, Moldavite became angry whilst she tries to throw some rocks far away but she refused to. Almandine tries helping Moldavite but it got interrupted by Hipe throwing a rock on Moldavite which doesn't felt pain at all. On the next day, Almandine saw a Love-Infected Zombie Fish jumping quickly out of the water. It quickly eats Hipe and Moldavite squeezes the fish's belly very hard but Gyral pops up from the fish's mouth instead. Gyral warns Almandine and Moldavite that something terrible will happen soon. On the next few days, Moldavite and Almandine finds an old treasure chest. She places it very safely on the broken bridge with a white flag but suddenly... a holographic message appears from Kornerupine whilst opening the treasure box. After the message, the treasure chest closes itself. At the Restaurant, Almandine talks to Purple Sheep about the SITUATION of the Love-Infected Zombie Fishes but he didn't listen again. On the next day, Hipe arrives and he tries to say Hi to Moldavite but it was interrupted by a swarm of multiple Love-Infected Zombie Fishes beneath the water. It tries to attack the Celestial Squad but Almandine activates the Time Gears again to revert from the Present to the Past. In the past, Hipe's hat talks to Almandine and Moldavite about what happened to Aquaberg? It appears that Aquaberg was an aquatic city but in the Present, it was a destructive place which was exploded by Kornerupine during the fire storm. On the next day, the Celestial Squad tries stopping the pesky Love-Infected Fishes but they didn't listen. With that, they work together by building a huge machine called The Love-Prevent Machine. It can scan and destroy their Love-Infected Zombie Fishes at the same time. During the next day even though it's still the past, Hipe got infected by a Love-Infected Zombie Fish! When heading back to the Present, Almandine and Moldavite creates a potion which recovers from the Love-Infection that makes Hipe felt better. On the next day, all of the Love Infected Zombie Fishes head back to the water but Gyral jumps in from the water. He puts Almandine and Moldavite into an underwater trap. A huge blue angler fish named Gloomingler arrived and she wants to eat gems too. Also, Hipe arrives and he doesn't want to be eatened either. After sparing Gloomingler, Gloomingler tries telling a legend about the Old Wisp Garden, but it was interrupted with an ocean begins to shake/collapse. It triggers a torrent of water sending Almandine and Moldavite into the next area. Hipe doesn't get knocked out to the water torrent. Killing Gloomingler (Harsh, Neutral or Bad) The plot is same again but when you kill Gloomingler, she starts to explode into a huge beam of light followed by bubble (which is made of electricity) evaporating that kills the Love-Infected Zombie Fishes. Moldavite felt confused if Almandine has killed 2 times in a row. The end of the story scene will stay the same. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters